digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
7code Appmon
The , also rendered as Seven Code Appmon, are seven Appmon with special data. They seem to symbolize the seven Appmon types, and their full power can be unleashed when all their seven Appmon Chips are put into the Seven Code Pad. List of Appmon Chips Seven Code Pad The is an item used to assemble the 7code Appmon. Its design appears to be based on a . Fiction Digimon Universe App Monsters The 7code Appmon are seven Appmon with special data. is looking for them and believes assembling the seven will release a power strong enough to defeat Leviathan. On October 15, Haru Shinkai and Gatchmon collect 's Appmon Chip, while Rei Katsura and collect . Appli Drive (toy) In order to apprealize Dantemon with the , it is necessary that every 7code Appmon has been apprealized at some point. Members Ropuremon Ropuremon is the Code 2 Appmon, and is responsible for the Awesome Excitement Dungeon game. He lived with his parents, and attended the 3rd grade's RPG class of his school. At some point he got infected by the L-Virus. In the Real World, on October 15, 2016, he deletes the data of the Fantasy Saga players, and starts modifying all computers in the city to display RPG-themed texts. Haru Shinkai and chase him to the AR-Field in the Fujimizaka Middle School, and eventually find him at the end of his dungeon. Ropuremon attacks them both, but Haru talks to Ropuremon, curing him of the L-Virus. Ropuremon then gives his Appmon Chip to Haru, who then receives a Seven Code Pad for collecting their first 7code Chip. On December 3, after Rei and a recently born defeated team Haru, his chip, along with Gomimon's chip, was stolen from them as he thought that they worked for Leviathan. After had been defeated, however, Rei gave team Haru their 7code chips back, along with his own. In the manga, his Chip is collected by Rei Katsura on October 1. In Appli Monsters: Appmon Academy!!, he is a student at the Appmon Academy. He is trapped by an infected into a mountain of letters, and is later found by and . Later, he comforts a regretful Mailmon. Mailmon Mailmon is the Code 1 Appmon. On October 15, 2016, he is cornered by Rei Katsura and , who turn him into an Appmon Chip and collect it. On December 17, after Sakusimon had been defeated, Rei gave team Haru all three of the 7code chips collected so far. In Appli Monsters: Appmon Academy!!, he is a student at the Appmon Academy. He is infected by 's virus and traps in a mountain of letters. After that, he attacks and , but his "Mail Darts" are eaten by the Goat Mailman. He is then defeated by Gatchmon and healed of the virus. Atacks *'Mail Darts': Launches s at the opponent. Gomimon Gomimon is the Code 3 Appmon. On November 5, 2016, an infected Gomimon forcibly throws away 's review data, causing Eri to appfuse and Perorimon in anger. and Haru try to do a search, but defeats him before the results are relevant. After the L-Virus clears from him, Gomimon reveals himself to be another 7code Appmon, and Eri hands the 7code chip to Haru. On December 3, after Rei and a recently born Raidramon defeated team Haru, his chip, along with Ropuremon's chip, was stolen from them as he thought that they worked for Leviathan. After Sakusimon had been defeated, however, Rei gave team Haru their 7code chips back, along with his own. Tellermon Tellermon is the Code 4 Appmon. On January 14, 2017, an infected Tellermon used misfortune to attack Eri Karan and Torajiro Asuka, which did work on Dosukomon, but since Astora didn't believe in fortunes, was unaffected by Tellermon's misfortune. This caused Eri to finally stand up to Tellermon, and 's chip to become active. After that, Astora linked the two Appmon together, and defeated Tellermon. She then reveaeled herself to be another 7code Appmon. Copipemon Copipemon is the Code 5 Appmon. On January 28, 2017, team Haru is on the brink of losing to an army of infected Copipemons when a bunch of them piled on top of an angry . tried to do a search to find the original, but the angry Dokamon broke out of the pile causing all but one of them to reveal themselves as copies. The original tried to vanish like his copies, but it all failed when Dokamon used his Doka Doka Rush attack on him. This causes Copipemon to reveal himself as the 5th 7code Appmon, as well as him apologizing for copying and pasting all those images and promised to delete them. Attacks *'Copy & Paste': Creates mass amounts of copies of himself that attack the enemy in a variety of ways. Medicmon Medicmon is the Code 6 Appmon. Weatherdoramon Weatherdoramon is the Code 7 Appmon. On February 25, 2017, after he was defeated, the team was on the verge of completing Dantemon when his chip was stolen by . Notes and references Category:Items Category:Toys